


The Best Revenge

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [46]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff, F/F, Humor, Multi, One Night Stands, Post-Iron Man 2, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We just had sex with someone Tony has had sex with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Christine/Natasha/Pepper - revenge. Also, happy Pepper Week on Tumblr!

“She’s fine, leave it alone,” Natasha drones from her spot on the bathroom counter where she’s painting her toenails.  She’s still in her underwear and bra, hair mussed, alarmingly relaxed.

“Leave it alone?” Pepper hisses, waving towards the bedroom where Christine rolls over in her sleep, making the soft, pleased noise of a woman well-fucked.  “ _It_ is still in our bed, Nat!  How could we do this?  This is so wrong, oh my god…” she brushes her hand through her hair, the collar of her silk robe sliding off her shoulder.  “We just had sex with someone Tony has had sex with.”

“So?  _You’ve_ had sex with Tony.  You learn to live with these things.  Look at her,” Natasha says with a smirk, nodding towards Christine.  Her body is bare and curled in the sheets, littered with love bites and bruises.  “She’s a cat that got the cream.” It had been easy to get her back to the apartment—a few drinks in a ritzy bar, a promise of an exclusive with an Avenger of her choosing (negotiable), and Christine was theirs.

“Why did we think this was a good plan again?” Pepper rubbed her temples.

Natasha shrugged.  “Booze?  Revenge?  She was an asshole to you that one time.”

Pepper snorted. “So I screw her?”

“You literally took out the trash,” Natasha said, heading back to bed.  “On a date.  It’s a pun, see?”

“You’re the worst,” Pepper said, and followed Natasha into the bedroom.


End file.
